Before their Prime
by Blastertroll
Summary: Glados and Golden have gone out of town and Prime has made Foxy, Bonnie, and Freddy into little kids. Chica and Axton are now left to take care of them. This is inspired by a few of KudleyFans's FNAF Stories
1. Chapter 1

Chica and Axton had been working in the kitchen, Chica was making pizzas and Axton was washing dishes. Soon, they had heard an unintelligible noise coming from the party room. Axton had seen a black smoke screen and then some other noise was heard, like...like a voice. The two were confused by the sight and sound, so confused Axton forgot he had soap on his hands as he rubbed his eyes quickly.

"AH!" he screeched as his eyes began to sting

"You okay" Chica ran to him and grabbed a towel to help"Here"

"I'm okay" He stuttered as he cleaned his eyes carefully"What happened out there?"

They both ran into the party room and looked for Bonnie, who usually played his guitar right now for Glados, who left out of town with Golden to get some special things for the Pizzeria. They ran to find the rabbit and soon saw something they would never have imagined. They were staring at a short purple ball of fur sleeping on the party room's middle table. They were about to move it hoping it was Bonnie, when it moved.

They saw a small head appear from the pile of fluff, it looked and stared at them with wide red eyes and looked happy and confused. Axton was about to grab it to check if it was Bonnie, when it dropped its head onto his leg.

"You're soft"The small purple blur said in a high pitched, soft voice spoke

"You're cute"Axton said in a funny voice, and petting it

The small creature's eyes got slightly smaller as it noticed what it was hearing this.

"I'm not cute!"The small creature yelled in a cute,yet angered voice as it pulled its head away from him

"Okay it's you Bonnie"Chica said happily hugging the small bunny in her arms.

"Stop it please"He said in a scared tone

"What happened to you man?"Axton said

"I don't know"The bunny responded while moving his small arms as he spoke"I was playing my guitar when I heard a small popping noise and the I remember feeling really sleepy and then passed out"

"Well then"Chica said sternly"Guess we'll have to check on the others"

Axton and Chica were about to walk out when Bonnie stopped them

"Wait!"He yelled with his adorable voice"You're not gonna leave me here, right?" They noticed the scared and sad tone in his voice

"Oh, Bonnie we'd never leave you"Chica said in a calming tone

"Yeah, hey"Axton said"I'll take you with me"

"O-ok"He said stuttering

The bear-like kid picked up the child like bunny and carried him around to find Freddy while Chica tried to check on Foxy. The boy and bunny were checking the parts and service room when they heard a noise like a squeal of excitement which scared Bonnie. Axton moved to the Cove with Bonnie in hand as they got to Chica, who was yelling happily. They didn't know what they heard until they saw Chica laughing with a small fox kit in her arms, sleeping.

"Is that…"Axton trailed off

"Yep that's Foxy"Chica said cradling the young kit in her arms like it was a baby

"Well then, where's Freddy!"Bonnie yelled so loud he woke up Foxy

Soon we heard Foxy yawn as he woke up in Chica's arms and seeing Bonnie in Axton's. He waited a minute before speaking up with his cute voice.

"What's happening?" Foxy said dazed

"You guys became kids I guess"Chica said quickly

"Ok"Foxy said tiredly, almost not caring

Soon, Axton gave Bonnie to Chica without speaking and went to the stage and opened the curtains. Seeing his plan might have been to find Freddy, which worked. They had all seen Freddy, sleeping on the stage in a child like form, his hat and bowtie too big for him now. The two had set down the other two they had been holding and ran to Freddy, leaving the fox kit and bunny to sit next to each other. Soon, Axton and Chica had reached the small bear cub with wide eyes, studying the small animal closely.

"Ok, my eyes must still have soap in them"Axton said rubbing his eyes quickly

"Nope, I see them too" Chica said confused"Unless we're dreaming"

Axton pinched himself, then pinched Chica who slapped him seconds later. She was yelling at him for doing it even though they both were going to. Soon they heard some rustling noise and looked to Foxy and Bonnie, who were laying down and talking to each other, which sounded like tiny clicks to Axton from far away. Soon, they saw Freddy lift his small head and it get pushed down from his hat laying on him.

"What are you two doing?"The small cub yelled in a voice, similar to Bonnie and Foxy's

"Well"Axton started"Seems like you three have been turned into kids and we weren't"

"What!" Freddy screamed"Why aren't you two affected"

"I don't know"Chica said, glaring at him"Maybe because we were in the kitchen when it happened"

"That can't be it!" The cub yelled in protest

"Yes it is"Axton and Chica replied angrily

"Well it's gonna be harder to perform now"Freddy said sternly"but we'll get by"

"Oh no"Chica said grabbing the small animal and peering at him"You guys are too young to perform now"She said in a protective tone, making Freddy shake for a second

"Yes we are!"Freddy stuttered trying to sound like himself, and failing.

"Now what do we do for a room"Chica pondered

"What do you mean a room"Freddy said scared

"You will need some kind of bedroom since you three can't stay in your places like normal"Chica finished

"I could make a room backstage"Axton replied

"Good idea"Chica exclaimed, patting the boy on his furry head"You go do that"She started again after Axton had left

"Wait, we can still perform"Freddy protested

"Look"Chica said peering at him again"Bonnie's too small to play his guitar, Foxy can't wear his normal pirate outfit, and you can't keep you hat on straight"

Freddy glared up at her and pushed his hat up"Yes. I. Can."

"Fine"Chica replied"Stand up and play your song"

"Okay"Freddy said taking his hat off to stand easier,than placing it back on his head

"Look you can't even play the rhythm fully" Chica said as the small creature played his song faintly into his microphone

"Yes I can!"Freddy was so angry he yelled loud enough for Bonnie and Foxy to hear them"I can still perform you psycho duck!"

Chica stepped back in a offended manner, but seemed more sad than angry"Oh. O-kay t-then" She walked out of the room, her head dropped down.

"Hey Chica, I got the room ready, I just need a…"Axton trailed off seeing her"Bed?" Axton looked down, glaring at Freddy with pure anger and grabbed him by the arm.

"Let go of me!"Freddy said as he was pulled by his arm to another room"Please that hurts!

Axton let go of him and yelled at him

"Look Freddy!"Axton yelled"you may not like it but like it but Chica and I are older than you DEAL WITH IT!"

Freddy jumped back as axton let go of him and stopped him"And you're getting a punishment for doing that to Chica"

"Oh Yeah"Freddy said peering at him

"You're not allowed to see me and Chica perform until you apologize to us" Axton said glaring

"Both of you"Freddy said angrily"Why!"

"First off, for hurting Chica"Axton paused"And for disappointing me!"

"What"Freddy said

"I thought you'd be the one who could be calm in this situation,guess I was wrong"Axton said calmly

"But I…ca"Freddy was interrupted by Axton yelling

"No, just go to the cove NOW!"Axton yelled looking to the cove"

Freddy said something as he slowly walked to the cove and sat inside. Soon, Axton had given his plan of playing clips from tv shows. She agreed and went to get something to help her. Axton had set Bonnie and Foxy in the party room to talk to them, telling them not to tell Freddy anything about the performance Chica and him were doing. Soon kids were coming to see Chica and Axton reenact a scenes from Spongebob. They were doing the Krusty Krab Pizza song when Axton heard whispering from behind the curtain. After the performance ended, he had walked off to see Mike watching the show and whispering to something towards Bonnie who was peeking out of from behind Mike's legs.

"Bonnie?"Axton looked down

"Hi"Bonnie said in a cute, child-like voice.

"What are you doing here little guy"Axton said grabbing Bonnie like he was a kid, and hugged him"You wanted to see us better didn't you"

"Yeah"Bonnie said sighing"And Freddy wanted me to get mike for don't get mad!"He said scared as he moved his head

"Don't be scared bunny boy"He said calmingly" I'm not mad at you"

"Oh okay"Bonnie said happily

"You are going to need to got to Foxy and Chica Bonnie okay?"Axton said petting the tiny rabbit's head like it was a cat now.

"Mike, go get Freddy, I need to talk to him"Axton said angrily

"Gotcha man" Mike said as he ran off

"I gotta go little guy" Axton said as he set down Bonnie and ran to catch up with Mike


	2. Time with Chica

Bonnie was set down as Axton had ran over to "talk" to Freddy, and then was immediately picked up by Chica who kissed him on the head as he moved away from her.

"Stop Chica!"The little rabbit yelled"I've still got the mind of an adult!"

"I know"Chica said softly"You just look so cute"

"Where'd Axton go again"Bonnie thought to himself"Chica!" he yelled as she started to kiss him again

"Sorry"Chica exclaimed"What do you need?"

"First off, I'm not cute! Also I think you need to go get Axton"Bonnie sighed

"Oh, well don't you need me"Chica said as Foxy appeared from behind her.

"Me and Foxy are gonna be fine"Bonnie said quickly

"Ok then"Chica said putting the fox and bunny down slowly"I'll be right back" She said running to the cove to find Axton

* * *

"Thanks Mike"Axton said as Freddy was pulled out of the cove"Freddy what were you doing"

"I don't know, WHAT was I doing"Freddy said sarcastically

"Freddy, Why did you want Mike to slap me"Axton said trying to hold back his anger

"I thought he could smack some sense into you!"Freddy yelled

"Why!"Axton yelled

"Because you're forgetting that I'm not a child!"Freddy yelled, his face turning red from yelling

"Well you're acting like one more than I thought Foxy and Bonnie would"Axton yelled, his eyes burning with anger

"NO I'M NOT!"Freddy yelled. his voice sounding scratchy from yelling

"What's going on here!"Chica yelled as she entered the room

"I was having a talk with Freddy about what he wanted Mike to do"Axton yelled, now cracking since he just was thirteen.

"Freddy, what was it"Chica said, Freddy started to stutter since he didn't like it when Chica got mad

"W-well I-i"Fredd looked down trying to look cute so she would calm down"Tol-ld M-ike t-to slwap A-xton"

"Now why would you do that"Chica said, Freddy's voice trick working

"And why would he be in the cove now"Chica said looking to Axton

"I saw how he hurt your feelings and mine so"Axton said tapping his fingers together"So I told him to stay here until he apologizes to us"

Chica slapped Axton before she started to speak, Freddy quickly giggled as she hit him, then she glared at him"I should have both of you sit here for the night"

Wait what

"What do you mean?" Axton said as Freddy laughed at his voice cracking

"You shouldn't have made Freddy sit here, you should have let me speak to him" She said, then looked to Freddy"And you shouldn't act so childish"

"Sorry Chica"Axton said trying to get her to calm down"He was acting like a child, so I treated him like one"Axton peered down at Freddy, who was on the floor laughing"Don't you need to apologize"

"Okay okay"Freddy said as he stood up on his tiny paw-like feet"Chica I'm"

"Oh wait a second Freddy. Axton you should've told me the punishment first"

"Hey I it was in the heat of the moment"Axton yelled to Chica

"Oh yeah right"Chica scoffed

* * *

The two started to yell at each other for minutes as Freddy simply watched, all the while Foxy and Bonnie were playing in the other room. Bonnie was thinking about something while Foxy sucked on his feet like a child.

"What are you doing"Bonnie said curiously

"I don't know"Foxy said stopping what he was doing to speak"I thought it was fun"

"It's weird"Bonnie said staring at foxy

"What's that noise"Foxy said staring at the door hearing the sounds of Axton and Chica yelling

"Let's go see"Bonnie said before glaring at Foxy"And stop doing that, what are you four!"

Foxy pulled his foot from his mouth before speaking"I don't know, so you know how old you are now?"

"Let's just go check"Bonnie said rubbing his softly furred head

As they entered the room, they saw Axton and Chica yelling at each other with pure rage. They were at first scared since well, they were kids after all. foxy tried to get Chica's attention, but she just shooed him away. Bonnie tried to get Axton to calm down, but Axton didn't even notice him. Soon Bonnie and Foxy didn't like hearing the two yell at each other for five minutes. Soon Foxy had a plan, but didn't like it at all.

"Bonnie, I think I can get them to stop"Foxy said"But you're not going to like it"

"Well what is it?"Bonnie said, wincing at Chica's shrill yelling

"We have to hurt ourselves"Foxy said slowly

"No way!"Bonnie said angrily"That's nuts!"  
"Just trust me"Foxy said quickly"If we're hurt, they'll notice and stop yelling at each other"

"O-okay"Bonnie said softly"How then?"

"I'm gonna run into the wall"Foxy exclaimed" You just trip and fall hard"

"Are you sure?"Bonnie looked confused

"Yes"Foxy said cheerfully"Let's do it"

With that, Foxy began to run into the wall and Bonnie tried to trip himself. When the both hurt themselves, they let out distrest wails. In a matter of seconds, Axton and Chica ran from the cove and went to the two crying children and tried to keep get them to stop crying. The two ran towards the little ones, picked them up and tried to calm them down.

"Oh Bonnie"Axton said scared"You'll be alright little guy"

"Foxy you're alright"Chica said"No need to cry, you're with me now okay"

Soon, Freddy was getting angry, he was mad that he couldn't apologize to Chica now. He didn't like that Bonnie and Foxy were getting this unneeded attention, he was feeling like a…a kid now. He wanted Chica and Axton to notice him. Soon, he started to yell but they didn't respond. He was trying to talk in his normal voice but he still sounded like a child. He didn't like that they wouldn't talk to him and wouldn't let him speak to them. he wanted them to hear him, but the only way to right now would be to…uh…well, scream like a child. He started to want to do it and then he would regret thinking it. After a few minutes of Axton and Chica hugging the little animals, he had enough.

"Hello?'Freddy said curiously

"Hey! Guys"Freddy said sounding a little aggravated

"Listen to me"Freddy said, his face literally turning red from anger

"Hey! Listen! Chica! Axton!"Freddy said with anger, now he couldn't take it.

"LISTEN TO ME!"Freddy yelled, angry and starting to cry from how mad he was

"J-just list-ten to m-me"Freddy said sadly

Everything went silent after that. Nothing made a sound other than Freddy crying now. Axton and Chica stopped speaking entirely, and Bonnie and Foxy's cries were silenced completely. Soon, Chica grabbed Bonnie from Axton as he started to walk over to Freddy, he started to grab onto Freddy and hug him until Axton felt it right to speak.

"Oh, Freddy"Axton said softly"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to make you act like that"

"I-i don't l-like to be treated l-like a k-kid"Freddy said through his tears

"I am so sorry Freddy, I've been doing this because"Axton stopped"I tried to make you and Bonnie happy, so I thought acting this nice would work at first. Y'know I love you man. You and Bonnie are my brothers after all.

"I-i know"Freddy stuttered"I just d-didn't want to be treated like this"

"Freddy, you want to go to the new room to talk about this"Axton sighed calmly

"Y-yes"Freddy said through some tears

"C-can we go too"Bonnie said as he was being held by Chica with Foxy

"I think Me and Freddy need to be alone for now little guy"Axton said cutely to the rabbit

"I hope he's ok"Chica said holding the smaller animals

"He will be in a minute"Axton said"I just think he's a little tired and should sleep before we talk"

* * *

With that he had picked up the sobbing little cub and took him to a new room. The room was the old backstage room, but made to look like a kid's room. The room was colored in orange and blue, as well as a small tv in the corner of the room. The heads that were left there before were moved to the new Parts and Service room. It was surprising to Freddy of how fast Axton converted the room. Soon, Axton had set him on this large mattress in the room.

"Freddy, I know I said we should talk"Axton sighed"But I think you should get some sleep before we do"

"No"Freddy whined"I don't want to sleep at all"

"Freddy, you sound more like a kid now"Axton said in a joking manner

"No I don't"freddy said slowly as he was falling to sleep

"Come on, I bet this will make you happy"Axton said as he pulled out a music box and played the rhythm Freddy played.

"Noo"Freddy said slowly as he closed his eyes

Soon Axton started to sing with the rhythm and made it sound like a happy song

"Don't be so mad, Freddy can't you see"Axton sang, making Freddy yawn as he started to sleep"You know that I'm being, as nice as can be"

"So you can understand, this will make you happy" Axton sang as Freddy curled up next to him"You'll see this behavior is just alright"Axton slowly whispered as he put a blanket over the cub and finished singing"When you wake up, later tonight" and the cub passed out.


	3. Bonnie's Nightmares and Foxy's Fear

**_Fun Fact: I actually have a fear of bugs, that I gave to Axton_**

**Also, Glados and Bonnie are together. That's why she talks about him a little more**

**Not to sound mean but: **

**_Don't__ like it, Don't read it!_**

* * *

Axton was right, Freddy did wake up a couple of hours after Axton had put him to sleep. Soon Freddy rubbed his eyes as he saw a dark figure enter the room and move towards the bed he was on. He felt something holding him, looking behind him he saw Bonnie holding him as he was sleeping. Freddy ignored it for a while when the tall, thin figure looked down. The white eyes were staring at him, knowing he was awake. The figure reached down and moved Bonnie, before proceeding to pick up Freddy. The cub writhed around as the creature simply held onto him and floated to the next room.

Wait...Floating

The creature was holding him and wouldn't let go no matter how much Freddy moved around, until he spoke.

"Let go of me!"Freddy said, still dazed from just waking up

"Oh Freddy, calm down"The figure said"It's been so long since I've seen you"

"Wait who are you"Freddy said scared of the being

"You should know"The creature laughed"Axton had to move my box"

"Marion?"Freddy's soft voice squeaked

"Yes" Marion spoke with his Slenderman-like accent"You got it"

"Just when I thought it wouldn't get worse"Freddy yawned"Then you appear"

"Well"Marion laughed again"I've been here the entire time"

"No way"Freddy scoffed

"I've heard everything"Marion said monotonously"Even your little tantrum"

Freddy stopped speaking at that and just wanted to see where they were going, until he saw a light. He was happy to not be in the dark of the new room Axton built. Marionette had been carrying the small animal to the employee lounge which is only used when no human but Mike is there. Freddy saw Axton and Chica watching tv, Chica still had Foxy in her arms as he was asleep. Soon Axton walked over to Marionette and started to talk soft enough for Freddy not to hear.

"Marion, is he awake"Axton said calmly

"Yes"Marion voice sounding slightly amused"We had a small talk"

"Alright"Axton reached over and grabbed Freddy"Can you take Foxy to the room"

"I can"Marion said giving the bear over to Axton

"Set him next to Bonnie"Axton said as he took Foxy from Chica and gave the kit to Marion"Goodnight Marion"

"Goodnight Axton"He looked to Chica"Goodnight Chica"

Chica simply nodded and waved as he slowly drifted off to the next room

"Freddy"The Chicken sighed"You wanted to tell me something earlier"

"Yeah!"Freddy looked elated

"Well, say it"Axton said humorously

"I wanted to say sorry about calling you a psycho-duck"

"I forgive you"Chica said as she brushed off the name and hugged the small cub"I'm so sorry I didn't listen earlier"

"Freddy"Axton sighed"I shouldn't have given you that punishment"

"No"Freddy declined"I was acting like a…kid"

"Freddy, I have a treat for you"Chica said happily

"What is it"Freddy said ecstatically

"You can stay here and watch movies with me for the night"Chica said with a happy laugh at the end

"Really"Freddy said amazed"What about Axton"

"I'm going to my room to watch tv"Axton replied then rubbed the cub's small head

"See you tomorrow Axton"Chica said amused"Say goodbye Freddy. Come on"

Freddy rolled his eyes before waving like a kid to make Axton laugh a bit"Bye Axton"

Axton laughed"Bye Chica and little bear" Freddy glared at him

* * *

As Axton walked through the normal hall to say goodnight to Mike, when he heard something weird. Axton walked closer to the noise until he reached it, he walked into the room he made for the three. He heard something moving, he turned on the light in the room. He looked to the bed to see Bonnie almost thrashing around his bed. Axton immediately ran to the bunny, who was crying for some reason Axton didn't know. He reached over and grabbed the bunny and tried to wake him up. Soon, Bonnie did wake up and quickly clinged to the boy's fur and just cried for a while. Axton soon took a guess at what happened.

"Have a bad dream buddy?"Axton spoke low and soft as he petting the animal slowly

The rabbit nodded and hid his head in the kids chest again

After a bit, Axton put the bunny on the bed and got him to speak.

"I-I saw y-you"Bonnie stuttered"A-and you were this d-dark c-reat-ture"

"It's okay. You were just scared"Axton kept petting the bunny"It's alright now"

"O-okay"Bonnie spoke shakily

"I'll get you some water"Axton was about to leave when Bonnie made a scared squeak

"Don't leave me please"Bonnie whined sadly"Please"

Axton stpped speaking until he came up with a good enough solution for a way to keep Bonnie happy.

"How about you come with me and stay in my room for the night"Axton said smiling"Would you like that buddy?"

The small rabbit smiled and grabbed the boy's arm as they walked out of the room, soon they had passed Chica who obviously wondered what they were doing.

"Where are you taking Bonnie?"Chica said confused

"He had a nightmare and I said he can stay in my room"Axton said looking to Bonnie

"Alright then"Chica stopped"Don't keep him up late"

"Got it"Axton said as he lead the bunny to his room.

* * *

The room wasn't very small, but looked that way from a few things Axton hadn't organized yet. Soon, he lead the bunny to his bed, which was in the back of the room. The Boy turned a tv on for Bonnie, hoping the softer light from it would help him calm down. A few minutes passed and Bonnie was about to sleep, until they heard a scream. Bonnie jumped from his spot on the bed as Axton walked out of the room and ran to the room backstage again. This time, it was Foxy sitting on the be yelling at something. Axton quickly grabbed him and he stopped yelling, only to hide himself in the boy's fur like Bonnie did.

"Foxy what's wrong"Axton said quickly hoping he didn't scare the fox

"There's a bug on the ceiling"Foxy said as he hid once again

"Foxy don't be crazy, there's no…"Axton paused

As Axton turned the lights on, something met his gaze. Six large legs, two long antenea, and two large lensed eyes. These were all on a large, green, Katydid. Axton froze for a second since he had a phobia of insects. In a swift motion he, shutting the door, walked to his room, set Foxy next to Bonnie, and went Chica for help. Chica was still in the lounge with Freddy, watching some movies together. They were half way into The Iron Giant when Axton appeared, looking a little shaken after what he just saw.

"What?"Chica said pausing the movie

"There's a…well…uh…a"Axton wouldn't speak right until

"A what?"Chica replied looking confused

"A large…"Axton trailed off"Katydid in the new room"

"Well"Chica said monotonously"Kill it"

"You know why I can't"Axton said, slightly glaring at her

"Fine, watch Freddy"Chica laughed"I'll go take care of the big bug"

Axton sat down as Chica grabbed some bug spray and some paper towels and left to the room to take care of the problem. Freddy was half asleep when Chica left the room. He looked up at Axton who didn't notice him until he spoke up to him.

"Where's Chi?"He said softly

"Chi?"Axton was bewildered"Oh Chica!"

"Yeah"Freddy nodded"Chi!"

"Well"Axton laughed at the nickname he gave Chica"She went to solve a problem in the room we made"

"Alright the thing's dead"Chica said holding a folded towel, then grinned slyly"You wanna see it?"

"NO WAY!"Axton said jumping from the couch to the other side of the room smiling"Keep it away from me!"

"Now you're acting like a kid?"Chica laughed

"I just don't like bugs okay"Axton said glaring at her

"Tell Foxy it's okay now"Chica turned to watch more of her movie"I don't want him to be afraid"

* * *

Axton soon walked down the hall to his room and remembered what he wanted to do. He quickly stopped to say goodnight to mike, only to remember again that he was off tonight. Soon, he heard the phone in the office ring but it didn't show any name. Axton grabbed it and hoped it was Glados, it was.

"Hello, Hello?"Glados said mimicking the guy who was usually on the phone"Anyone there?'

"Yeah"Axton said eagerly"Glados great to hear you again"

"How is everything"Glados said happily

"Good, Good"Axton paused"Not very good"

"Why's that?'Glados said in an authoritative tone

"Well it's a long story"Axton was interrupted

"I've got time"Glados said quickly

"Fine"Axton sighed

Axton soon had revealed everything about the first day and its events with the three turned into Children.

"Oh"Glados said bewildered"Can you get me some pictures of Bonnie as a kid? Please"

"Can't you and Golden get here yet?"Axton groaned

"Well…"Glados sighed"Golden's car broke down and it will be about two weeks before we can get back"

"Dang it!"Axton yelled

"Well. Have fun"Glados said happily as she hung up

As Axton walked to his room, he thought about how Foxy and Bonnie were acting like kids. Soon, he went to check on Freddy and Chica, who were asleep. He shut off their tv and went to his room, where a sleeping fox and bunny stayed. Foxy was holding onto Bonnie like a stuffed animal, Axton got into his bed finally and relaxed. He thought about they acted again,and thought waking Foxy to tell him about the bug being killed. A moment went by and he thought to let the animals sleep as he slowly passed out with the fox and rabbit sleeping with him.

* * *

_**Yes, Golden has a car.**_

_**Here's my special present for people who keep reading**_

**_*Throws out Freddy hats*_**

**_Now we can all be like Freddy!_**


	4. Morning Antics

**So...how's everything going. Anyone having a good time**

**Glados: Just tell them about the new story coming**

**Which one**

**Glados: The one you say is a spin-off one of this involving you Axton**

**NONONONONONONONO We are not doing that one!**

* * *

Axton woke up to…uh…well, nothing of any interest. At first he woke up expecting Foxy to be trying to bite his arm so he'd wake up. Or even his (Now) little brother to start trying to slap him till he woke up. He even expected Freddy to be watching him and trying to wake him up, but…no nothing. Soon, Axton was a little scared, they were never this quiet. Though after some time he realized something, they're kids now. He looked to see Bonnie and Foxy still there next to him, sleeping. He walked to the lounge to find Chica and Freddy, still asleep as well. Usually Chica woke up and was the first to get things made for the day. Axton checked the clock, it was almost six o'clock, so he woke up early. He thought about what to do, he's never been up this early before…well at least with Chica and them. He had an idea for something that would possibly make Chica happy. He ran into the kitchen and didn't come out till he heard Chica and the others wake up.

Chica, woke up about an hour later and started to watch another movie, not knowing Axton was awake. A half hour later, Bonnie was up and watched movies with Chica. Then Foxy appeared out of nowhere and almost found Axton, but failed to see him. Lastly, Freddy woke up in between Bonnie and Chica, who were watching Spongebob(Obviously). Soon, Freddy heard someone singing a song in the kitchen, while the others were watching tv.

_In a barren land where the dead will walk_

_And the dragons fly_

_Blood across the sand_

_Good intentions crumble as the demons rise_

_Welcome to my own hell the place I know well there's nothing like_

_Hope you came prepared because this is where angels come to DIE!_

He looked into the opening of the kitchen from the room and saw Axton cooking something.

"Ax!"Freddy yelled happily

"Hmm"Axton looked as he burned himself as he cooked

"What"Chica looked to the kitchen as Axton left the kitchen with plates"What are you doing"

"I made you guys breakfast"Axton looked as he set the food down

"What is it?'Foxy said as he looked at the plates

"Get over here and I'll show you"Axton said as he picked up Freddy, who writhed around"Why are doing this now"

"I was tired last night"Freddy said crossing his arms

"Really Freddybear!"Chica said hugging the bear

"Ok. I liked being around you last night, so I behaved"Freddy said as he hugged Chica too, acting more like a child. Mostly since he made these cute laughing noises as they hugged

"Axton"Foxy yelled to him"You never answered!"

"Fine"Axton said picking up Foxy and Bonnie"They're pancakes"

"Cool!"Foxy said as Axton set him and Bonnie down to eat

"Freddy, come on try them"Bonnie said happily

"I'm not eating right now"Freddy said still watching his show"I don't want to miss this"

"Come on Freddy, you need to eat now"Chica said picking up Freddy as he writhed slightly before being set at the table.

"Freddy please try them"Axton persuaded the small bear

"Fine"Freddy looked around"Where's the syrup?"

"Bonnie's got it"Axton stopped and almost yelled"Now if you excuse me, i think I burned something"

"I'll come with you"Chica said before hugging Freddy and walked off

Freddy made a cute sigh as she walked off, then looked to the other two who had been talking until he spoke up

"Why are you doing this?"Freddy asked Bonnie and Foxy

"Doing what?"Foxy said as he ate

"Acting like actual kids!"Freddy said louder

"Freddy, it's fun"Bonnie looked to his small friend

"What?"Freddy cocked his head

"We're kids again!"Foxy said before being interrupted by Bonnie

"We've been making the most of it"Bonnie spoke up

Before Freddy could speak up again, something almost hilarious happened. Bonnie tried to get some syrup out of its container when it pretty much exploded into syrup on all three. Freddy screamed at the sudden event. Bonnie was laughing about what happened. While Foxy, was licking the syrup off of his red fur quickly and happily. Axton and Chica instantly ran in and Chica almost died at how cute she thought they were. Axton started quietly laughed at how Freddy looked, the way he just stared blindly was too much. Before Freddy could speak out again, Chica started speaking.

"Okay, let's get you three cleaned up I guess"Chica walked out"I'll get a bath started, Axton, try and clean them a bit more"

Earlier In The KITCHEN!

"Hey Chica"Axton looked to the chicken

"What's up"Chica started

"I think I know how old the three have become know"Axton started rubbing the back of his neck

"What?"Chica looked to him

"How young they've become"Axton looked confident

"Okay how young and how do you know?"Chica through questions

"Foxy is probably four since he acts more like a kid and rarely like his adult self"Axton stopped for a second"Bonnie is five since he shows his adult self more, but still acts like a child"

"What about Freddy?"Chica paused

"Freddy's six since he acts mostly like an adult and rarely like a child"Axton laughed a bit

"Wow, that's amazing that you know that"Chica said impressed

"Thanks"Axton said perking up more

"Well we should go see the…What was that!"Chica said after hearing a sudden crash

"Let's go check it"Axton said running out to observe

As Chica walked out to get a bath started for the three, Axton had to atleast get the syrup off of their faces. He started to get a rag and wet it to help. He started to get Bonnie cleaned, he made a small squeak as Axton wiped the syrup off of his face quickly. Then Foxy, started to laugh when Axton did it to him, Axton couldn't help but smile. When he tried to get Freddy, he wouldn't let Axton touch him.

"Come on Freddy!"Axton started to get annoyed

"I'm not letting you treat me like a child now!"Freddy whined as Axton stopped

"Fine"Axton moved away from him

"What"Freddy cocked his head

"You want your fur to be sticky and uncomfortable. Fine!"Axton said putting the rag down

"Ugh…Fine do it!"Freddy said thinking

"Freddy you have to be treated like a child at points"Axton said cleaning Freddy's face with the rag"You have to know this okay"

"Alright"Freddy groaned

"Okay, what did Chica want"Axron said thinking out loud

"I think she wanted us to take a bath"Bonnie replied

"Oh no, I'm not doing it"Freddy said crossing his arms

"Freddy if you don't do it, then you're not staying up late with us"Axton said glaring at Freddy

"Okay…"Freddy agreed, since he wanted to watch movies with Chica again

"Good, Foxy what are you doing"Axton looked bewildered when he saw Foxy, trying to clean himself like a cat

"We didn't leave yet and I wanted the sweet stuff to myself"Foxy said trying to lick his tail

"Okay then…let's get you three to Chica"Axton said getting Bonnie, Foxy, and Freddy off of their chairs and walking them to Chica

"Thanks Ax"Chica said before grabbing Freddy and putting him inside their little bath

"I'll be back in a minute"Axton said before walking away

"What are you doing?"Chica called back, while holding Foxy

"What do you think?"Axton yelled back, making her laugh slightly

Unbeknownst to Chica, Axton was doing something he usually would lie about. He shut off the backstage lights and waited for him. Almost instantly, Prime arrived in the room at record breaking speeds. Forming a cloud of black smoke, similar to the smoke that appeared when this mess started. He seemed to know what was wrong, like he read Axton's facial expressions.

"What? Don't like my trick?"Prime said in his sly, ghostly tone

"I knew it was you!"Axton yelled angrily"Why did you do this Prime?"

"No reason other than amusement"Prime said calmly, looking at his claw like fingers

"Change them back"Axton said gritting his teeth intensely

"I can't"Prime looked"You can't either"

"Why not?"Axton raised an eyebrow

"It wears off after a few weeks"Prime looked sort of concerned next"But I will give you this warning"

"Yeah right"Axton glared at Prime

"Don't let them act their age now"Prime looked truly evil"Or the spell doesn't wear off on them"

"Like I'd trust you!"Axton yelled annoyed

"Fine then, don't"Prime sneered"I warned you"

Wit that, Prime vanished into the darkness, leaving the thick smoke cloud again. Leaving Axton who was now coughing harshly in the cloud, to himself. He heard the light switch click on as he saw Chica standing in the doorway, bewildered by what she saw. Axton quickly pulled her out of the room to see what she was doing until…

"What were you doing?"Chica looked to him skeptically

"Wait, she didn't hear that?"Axton thought"Oh! Just trying to scare off some bugs"

"But you're afraid of them"Chica grinned

"I was spraying some of the bug spray you bought"Axton said quickly grabbing a bottle of glass cleaner

"You're lying"Chica said looking very annoyed

"Alright"Axton said knowing she caught him"I contacted Prime"

"I thought you said he was insane!"Chica yelled

"I found out he did this though"Axton said before getting slapped

"Tell me next time"Chica said before looking around the room

"What are you doing?"Axton said as she looked around

"I bought some clothes for them for this occasion"Chica said nonchalantly

"You've planned for this exact scenario"Axton looked both angered and confused

"A Lot of crazy things have happened, might as well"Chica said quietly"Yes got'em"

Axton was beyond amazed to see that Chica did infact plan for this scenario. She had pulled out three sets of clothes for the little creatures they were taking care of. He was even more amazed that almost everyone of the three complied and let Chica put those clothes on them. Guess who didn't agree?

"No I'm not wearing that!"Freddy yelled as Chica tried to get him

"Freddy we talked about this man!"Axton said slightly annoyed yet amused

"I can stand the punishment, the amazement of staying up late, even the whole syrup/rag thing, but I will not wear those stupid clothes"Freddy hid behind the door of the room.

'WELL TOO BAD!"Chica yelled as she grabbed him from the room quickly

"Freddy, why not if you just put the clothes on yourself!"Axton looked to Freddy

"Well…"Freddy looked at Bonnie and Foxy, who Chica dressed herself"Okay"

Axton and Chica both let out relieved sighs as Chica gave Freddy his clothes and he left the room. After a few minutes of waiting, Freddy finally came out wearing the outfit. He actually looked, cute and alright. The funniest thing Chica pointed out was that Freddy had a patch of fur from his body that wasn't covered at all.

"Good"Chica said hugging the small bear with Foxy holding her

"Yeah ya look good man"Axton said petting Bonnie, who was half asleep"Wait Chica"

"Yeah"Chica looked to Axton

"I get how we could've let them have fun during yesterday since we were closing early"Axton looked concerned"But who is going to watch them tomorrow?"

"Guess we'll figure it out when we have to!"Chica said laughing

Something was still trying to think about what Prime was saying, could he be right? If They treated the three like kids would they stay kids? Is Foxy already acting like a kid a sign? Is Freddy right to disobey them? Why does he trust Prime? Why is he asking these questions again?

* * *

**Glados: Gonna tell them**

**NO**

**Glados:The story is abut Axton beign turned into a kid and staying around Bonnie even though you hate it**

**I said we were stopping with that one.**

**Glados: Why?**

**Because I think I loosely based it off of KudleyFan's Rebrth by accident and I won't do it unless she says we can!**

**Glados:Please let him Miss...uh...Summer? Right?**


	5. Broken Little Bear

**Glados: So Golden and Toy kids! Loving it yet?**

* * *

Hours of the day had passed and the night had set in, Freddy was woken up in the night by screaming. He looked to Bonnie and Foxy, who were still asleep and making these cute noises during their sleep. He hopped off their bed and walked to the lounge, where he heard the screams again. Soon he saw Marion and Axton laughing and on the floor. The room looked almost pitch black without light, which made Freddy slightly frightened. He was holding onto a small blanket and sucking his thumb without noticing as he walked over to them. They immediately ran around the room upon seeing him and yelling.

"TURN OFF OUTLAST!"Axton yelled

"GOT IT GOT IT!"Marion screamed as he jumped and grabbed the game quickly

"What are you two doing?"Freddy said, his voice slightly muffled by what he was doing

"J-just playing a game"Marion looked tense

"Really"Freddy said, before noticing what he was subconsciously doing and hiding and notice of it

"Ah, we were playing a horror game"Axton sighed

"Sweet!"Freddy said before walking over to them

"What are you doing"Marion said confused

"Playing the game with you"Freddy said happily

"Freddy, I know you love these but…"Axton looked to Marion"I don't think your body and emotions could handle this now"

"I've played and starred in horror games"Freddy scoffed

"Okay"Axton sighed, knowing he couldn't get rid of the bear now"You can watch!"

"I'll get Amnesia"Marion said before reaching the console and played a game

About two hours into the game and nothing happened. No jump scares or even a setting changes. The game was very boring now since Axton played very calmly and carefully. Axton was immersed into the game and almost didn't notice Marion or Freddy. Soon it became 1am, Freddy was soon about to pass out laying next to Axton. Axton was now tiring, he started to play slightly worse. Soon the game became more exciting to Freddy. Axton started to get the setting changes, and some hallucinations. Everything was getting amazing to Freddy, until the creature appeared. The beast appeared to have no bottom jaw, one clawed arm, and moved very erratically. Everytime the creature appeared, it made a large and high to low pitch scream. The Monster could appear at random and never stopped following Axton, as well as it never got lost. Each time the creature found its way to them, Freddy got a little scared. I was only until the main point at which Freddy's childish mind couldn't be held back.

Axton messed up, the creature was closing in. Marion was freaking out, trying to help Axton. They were getting a good look at the thing and were hit with non stop hallucinations. The thing made an earsplitting screech as it moved in, the character hit the floor. Freddy used all of his strength to look at the screen, but at the wrong time. The creature was right on top of the character, soon it was too late for the man. It screamed again before slashing the man and killing him instantly. Before the game returned to the mainmenu, the beast face appeared and screamed at the screen. Freddy immediately screamed as well, he didn't care if he looked childish he was scared. Once Axton came back to reality from the game, he immediately sprung into action and got Marion with him.

"Marion get Chica now!"Axton yelled before grabbing Freddy

"I'm going!"Marion said before almost flying towards Chica's room

"Oh Freddy!"Axton grabbed Freddy and started petting him softly"You're gonna be okay little guy"

After a few moments, Chica ran in. All she saw was Axton softly petting Freddy, not letting him go. It seemed Freddy actually started crying and neither him or Axton noticed. Axton slowly picked up Freddy slightly and rocked back and forth in his spot on the couch. After an hour, Freddy had passed out from what Axton was doing, soon Axton was doing the same from how long he had been doing this.

"Freddy…I should've never let you see this"Axton was practically talking to himself"I'm never letting you witness something like that again, I'll always keep you safe"

"Axton"Marion snapped him out of this slight mindset"Let me take him to the room"

"No…no I'll do it"Chica said before being interrupted

"I can do it"Axton said"I think he'll wake up if we pass him around"He laughed playfully

Freddy was soon lifted by Axton and was being carried into the room made for all three. Soon, Axton just set Freddy on the bed and put the blanket over the sleeping cub. All Axton did was sit there and pet Freddy, thinking of what to say even if Freddy was asleep. He waited for a while, Chica and Marion were soon watching him and looked scared by his actions, even if he didn't mean to look that creepy. He couldn't stop thinking it was his fault. He waited another two minutes before speaking to himself and a sleeping cub.

"I'm going to make this right"Axton said quietly"Don't worry buddy"

Axton soon left the room without seeing Marion or Chica standing there. An hour later Axton was almost throwing himself at the sound of screaming. He thought Freddy was having a nightmare, turns out it was Bonnie. Bonnie was acting the same way he had last night. Axton immediately picked up the Rabbit and ran back to his room. The bunny woke up and clung to him immediately, he was terrified. Axton didn't say a word, he just held Bonnie closer. Soon, Axton had a faint idea of what was happening. Bonnie was having a recurring nightmare, he knew this easily now. Bonnie had described his dream exactly the same but with new details. Bonnie was being chased around by a darkened entity and he was in some home he didn't know. The creature looked more like a tree with large tendrils protruding from its back. The creature searched for him every night. Whenever it was about to do something, he screamed and Axton appeared in front of him, the creature vanished everytime he screamed. Axton had let him sleep in his room for the night so he could calm down.

* * *

The morning was quiet, none of the three were awake. Axton was up early again, but this time he woke up exactly when Chica did. Axton started to cook some different food for everyone, but still in that mood. Marion finally got the nerve to talk him out of it.

"Axton, you know it wasn't your fault"Marion asked concerned

"I know"Axton bellowed"I've just been thinking"

"About"Marion motioned for him to continue  
"I spoke to Prime and he said if I treat them like kids, they'll stay like that"Axton looked to the floor"I'm afraid it might've happened to Foxy already"

"Don't go nuts, there fine"Marion said as he grabbed Axton's shoulder

* * *

As they said it, Freddy had walked in. He was about to talk but froze when he saw Marion. All he could remember from last night was Marion yelling, a large scream, and Axton helping him calm down. He immediately ran out of the room, about to scream. Axton ran out of the room as well, leaving Marion to finish cooking. Axton found Freddy almost curled into a small fluffy ball. Axton smiled fakely and grabbed the ball. All he did was pet the small creature until he moved again, now Freddy was out of the ball. Axton waited to see if he'd speak until he started to himself.

"What's wrong"Axton sounded very calm yet concerned

"Puppet"Freddy said very softly

"Puppet- oh you ran from Marion"Axton said calmingly

"He scares me"Freddy said sounding more childlike

"Oh no"Axton said concerned

Axton still had Freddy in his arms and he didn't want to put him down yet. He walked over to a couch and just sat there and started to pet Freddy, Freddy made these cute noises like he did when Chica hugged him. Soon, Chica did appear and when she did, Freddy went nuts.

"CHI!"Freddy yelled happily as she grabbed him from Axton

"Hey there"Chica said happily"did something happen last night"

"Axton played a game and I got to watch"Freddy said while hugging Chica

"Chica, I need you for something"Axton spoke slightly frightened

"Okay"Chica sat calmly

* * *

As Axton left, Chica set Freddy down and followed. They were reaching Chica's room. Chica's room was very bright, showing thousands of vibrant colors. Her tv was large and hung on her wall. Axton waited for Chica to shut the door before speaking.

"It's getting worse"Axton sighed

"What?"Chica looked very confused

"Freddy, he's acting more like a child, and I know it's my fault"Axton quickly spoke

"That's not true!"Chica protested

"Have you heard how he's been speaking!"Axton yelled"His mental state is at stake here Chica!"

"Well, what do we do then!"Chica yelled back

"Didn't you tell me MIke's girlfriend is a psychiatrist?"Axton said rubbing his head

"Yeah, so?"Chica said very angered

"This is perfect"Axton screamed

"How?" Chica said confused

"We can see if she can help with Freddy"Axton snapped his fingers"And see why Bonnie is having those nightmares!"

"That, is a great idea actually"Chica smiled"I'll call Ze"

Axton and Chica sped out of the room, both having an objective. Chica was going to set up an appointment with Ze to help the three. While Axton, would get marion and check if there is a way to change them back, despite what Prime told him. One thing was stuck in his mind now. If Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy became kids, what about the toys? What about Golden?

* * *

**So...yeah, Mike's girlfriend will have her first appearance next chapter**

**Ze:Hey everyone**

**Ze! Wait till the next chapter please!**

**Ze: Okay**


	6. Golden Opportunities

**So I needed to tell you all this for later. Here are the names for the toys**

**Toy Chica=Lilith/Lily**

**Toy Freddy=Roland**

**Toy Bonnie=Jack**

**That's all. Oh, and don't forget to Review!**

* * *

Glados was working on Goldie's car without a care. She always loved repairing other machines, it gave her a great sense of being helpful to others. She never needed a way to do something, she always did something without its rules. She once made a blowtorch explode from doing that, though she was a quarter of a charge then. Goldie was having sometime to himself while Glados worked on the car. It had turned ten o'clock exactly, Glados was getting tired. She hoped she could finish her repairs by morning, but she was fried. She walked into the room they had gotten at a hotel for the night. Looking around, she thought Goldie was just asleep when she got in, partly true.

"Golden?"Glados called confused"Guess he's not here"

Glados went to her bed and sat down, she didn't think much of the car now. She thought now of the things Axton spoke about, but disregarded his words. _He couldn't be serious?_ She didn't want to believe him right now and hoped to sleep for a minute. She set her charger in and laid down, waiting to go into standby mode. She caught a glimpse of something, like a flash before shutting off.

Glados woke up in a very happy mood, she was happy to start working on the car and getting home to see Bonnie and Axton. She walked out to greet Goldie like she would do normally, until she realized he wasn't there again. She walked around the room, hoping to see him somewhere. She came to the assumption Goldie was working on the car and went to the bathroom to clean her exocapsule.

"Goldie, I'm going to the bathroom"Glados was stopped by a small voice

"Help!"The voice yelled from under a blanket

Glados was skeptical on what was happening, she was hearing a small blanket yell for help. She was scared about what to do, so she chose randomly. She grabbed and pulled the blanket high above her head, making her fall back. She looked to find a small golden bear cub sitting on her chest. She stopped for a minute, wondering what it was. _It couldn't be Golden, could it?_ She waited and kept thinking until it spoke up.

"Glados, was wrong?"The golden cub said cutely

"G-Goldie!"Glados yelled"What happened to you?"

"I don't know, I just woke up trapped inside this thing!"Goldie yelled in response

"Well, we need to change you back!"Glados yelled again, making the young cub hide his head, as if he were scared of her

"Don't Yell!"Goldie screamed"It hurts me!"

"Okay then"Glados stopped"but there's a problem"

"What?"Goldie said confused

"I need to fix the car, and I can't drive us back home"Glados notice this and yelled into the bed

Glados was programmed to act as if she is fourteen, so driving is something she never thought about. the only way to fix this would be for her to fully update, which she couldn't do without someone to set her progaming right. Which anyone can do, except Goldie now. So now she hit herself with new questions._What if we can't get home? When will he turn back? Was Axton right? What am I going to do? _That was all stopped when Goldie started crying, she didn't know what to do at all. She knew normal first aid, but she never knew how to help when a child is crying and there not hurt. She'd helped Axton with something like this before but never like how Goldie acted. She only knew one thing that could work.

"What's wrong Goldie?"Glados questione kindly

"Y-you d-don't L-like m-me!"Goldie said through tears

"I never said that! I meant I was scare-Wait how did you know I was thinking about you?"Glados said calmly

"You s-said it t-to me"Goldie said sadly after Glados reheard her own voice

Turns out, she had been questioning herself and saying them out loud. Goldie felt hurt by some of the questions, but she never meant anything to Goldie. She stared at the small cub and felt as if she should hit herself for what she did.

"Goldie"Glados said sadly"I never meant any of that towards you little guy"

"Really?"Goldie said while looking slightly happy

"Really you golden fluffball"Glados said while petting the small cub"Just how do I get us home now?"

* * *

Axton was talking to Marion about what they could do to help the few small animals, until there was a knock on the door. Axton didn't hear it, neither did Marion until Bonnie walked over to them. He was flailing his arms like he wanted to fly away and leave the house. Marion noticed and told him to leave, while Axton picked up the young bunny and listened. Axton and Marion went to the door as Axton held Bonnie, who might have passed out by now. Marion froze when the door opened, Lily and Mangle were there, looking very concerned. Marion wasn't looking at the girls, but Axton didn't notice what they had yet. Mangle was holding a small blue rabbit's hand, While Lily had a young bear cub as well. It took Axton a minute to realize the two creatures were Jack and Roland. They looked very depressed until Roland looked to Marion.

"Hello"Roland said slightly depressed, sounding like BB, but with a higher, softer pitch voice

"Hey Ax"Jack said sadly

"We need help"Mangle said

"And by the looks of it"Lily replied looking to Axton"You do too"

"Where's Avion?"Axton questioned

"Staying home"Mangle responded

"Good"Axton sighed

"So, how'd Bonnie do that?"

"I can explain, probably the same thing that happened to them"

Axton began to tell how Prime had turned the few in to young children, as well as that Freddy was starting to act differently. Even saying it started to sound crazy to himself when thought about it, then again, what didn't now a days? They had never even accounted on why Prime would want to do this aside from amusement.

* * *

The house was very quiet and desolate, much to Prime's dismay. He never went a minute without hearing Shab and Shaf arguing, now it was dead silent. They barely ever needed to leave the house without him, even when they did they'd put down a note. After a moment, he heard a small whimpering sound. Out of confusion he withdrew all ten of his blades, ready to attack. Soon, he remembered that Shab liked to hide.

"Shab, I know you're here"Prime said looking up.

"No"A small voice voice echoed

"Who is that?"Prime thought before hearing a door open

From the door, Nightmare was walking out hugging and petting a small animal Prime couldn't see. Soon, Prime could tell it was a shadow, one with a oversized top hat and purple bowtie. Nightmare immediately stopped his laughing and just stared at Prime with a very shocked look, not knowing what to do. He started to think of excuses for why Shaf was a bear cub and why Nightmare was holding him like he was a child.

"H-hey Prime, I was uh…"Nightmare trailed off

"What happened?"Prime said uncaringly

"Shaf and Shab were changed into kids randomly"Nightmare said hugging Shaf

"Then come out Shab"Prime said putting his blades down

"NO!"The shadow rabbit yelled from some unknown place

"I think he's scared"Nightmare said putting Shaf down on the couch

"Of What?"Prime started getting frustrated

"Of You" Nightmare exclaimed

"How?"Prime got angry

"Think about it, you're either mad, or scarily calm"Nightmare looked around"It might just scare Shab a bit"

"Well, what do I do?"Prime started to get very irate

"I could bring out your other side of emotions" Nightmare said quickly

Before Prime could protest. Nightmare had started to say some insane spell, almost sounding demonic. Both his and Prime's eyes started glowing bright white, Shaf had started to cover his eyes with his large hat. Soon, a flash of light engulfed in a bright light. Once the light vanished, Nightmare and Prime were disoriented and Shab was teleported onto the couch. Prime looked to find something different, until he saw Shab. He immediately grabbed the tiny Bunny and just started to hug him.

"Oh my god he's too adorable"Prime said laughing

* * *

**So... Prime is usually a stern, malicious bring. Now that Nightmare has opened Prime's other emotions, he also closed these malicious ones. So now Prime will be very different**


End file.
